I love you
by Kunaigirl
Summary: While Shibasaki and Tezuka are both preoccupied by the same set of three words a threat appears. How will they react to the situation, and will the three words be said?


-1**I love you.**

_Hello! It's been sooo long since I last wrote for Toshokan Sensou! (If I leave out the other ShibasakiXTezuka that's nowhere to be found) ^^" I re-watched the whole series and now I'm hyped up again! This series is without a doubt one of my favourites! XD_

_Well anyway let's get onto the story! I hope you'll enjoy yourself! Oh, and leave a review! XD_

Disclaimer: I do not own Toshokan Sensou.

It was a busy Wednesday in the Kanto Library. People browsed through the to the brink filled with books racks, asked Clerks for help in finding whatever it was they wanted, and requests were being done at the counters which had all been opened due to the busyness of it all.

At one of the ten desks sat a raven haired woman with hazel eyes. With seemingly endless patience she helped out the patrons, sending request after request down to the Stack room, helping customers when needed, regularly glancing at the clock on her computer screen, smiling slightly as she thought about a certain man with whom she was supposed to meet up with later the day to go grab a bite.

The same man was now running his feet off in the underground Stack Room. An apologetic smile made its way to her face as she ordered for three parts of an encyclopaedia.

'It must be hard.' she thought 'having to run around at full speed, grabbing books and putting them back at top speed as they were brought back. 'You better make sure you still have some energy left to go on our date!' she thought, remembering her roommate who was now absent because she was down with a cold. 'I won't forgive you if you fall asleep at dinner.' It had been annoying to tell Doujou the news. He'd grumbled something among the lines of 'I told her to take care of her health and not to dress too lightly!'

Shibasaki fought back a smile. As she thought about, she had to make sure she didn't insult the patrons standing in front of her with her sudden smiles which seemed to appear whenever her thoughts trailed off to Tezuka Hikaru and his team mates who were all part of Kasaharu Iku's -her roommate, and first female Task Force member- team members.

A slight frown appeared on her face as she noticed a rather impatient customer get in line in front of her desk. For the time being she'd just let it slide. She mentally took notice of his appearance. Dark brown hair with unusual blue eyes. He wore a hat, a muffler and a coat. If she'd passed him outside she'd find it rather bizarre, but inside the Library it was just plain fishy, seeing as spring had started a few days earlier.

On the other hand, it was possible he was down with a minor cold, or just a man who was quickly cold. At that thought she pushed her hair back as she remembered a guy who she dated for a few weeks. He'd easily been cold, which had annoyed her after a while.

'Well whatever.' she thought as she took the books -which had arrived from the Stack- and handed them over to the young woman who promptly took them and made her way towards the desks.

Shibasaki's thoughts once more trailed off to a certain Task Force member. Though they were going out for a few months now, she'd never been able to let him tell her he loved her. Not even once. He'd smile shyly -the reason why she thought he couldn't tell- and then turn silent, blushing. She sighed. She'd make him say it one day. No matter how long it took. This was after all the first man she really loved with all her heart.

"A date?" Komaki guessed as he caught Tezuka looking at the clock that hung against the wall. He'd been doing this regularly throughout the whole morning.

The said man was taken aback for a second, but quickly recovered. "Ah, yes."

'So honest.' Komaki thought, chuckling behind his hand. 'Not like someone else.' he added glancing at the short officer who just disappeared between the racks.

As the lieutenant looked better at his subordinate he frowned. "You look rather worried." he spoke.

"Ah, well…" Tezuka started, but was cut off when the an alarm went off, telling them it was break time. Their fifteen minute break had just begun.

"Well" Komaki said "Now we can at least talk." Komaki said. Tezuka nodded.

As they made their way towards the small personnel room Tezuka spoke up.

"The last time we were on a date we started discussing the Library's safety for the Clerks."

Komaki nodded, urging him to go on.

"I told her there was room for improvement, seeing there are many cases in which people are carrying knives."

"That's true." Komaki commented, thinking back.

"But she plainly told me there's nothing to worry about. That knives aren't dangerous with so many Defence Force members around."

Komaki regarded him. "Did Shibasaki put it like that?" he asked.

Tezuka shook his head. "Not literally, but what she meant was clear."

Komaki nodded. "It means she has total faith in the way things work around here, and in you."

Tezuka looked up.

"She's sure you'll be there when things go wrong." Komaki explained as he saw the confused look upon Tezuka's face.

"Perhaps we could ask for metal detectors."

"That's impossible." Doujou chimed in, having just appeared behind the two men. "The Library is a place of freedom. Could you see us going through the patrons stuff whenever the detectors go off? You know well enough those things get startled with so much as keys."

Tezuka nodded. "We discussed that too, but isn't it better then to put normal Clerks through some self-defence classes?"

Komaki put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We'll see hat we can do regarding this matter."

Tezuka nodded, still deep in thought.

"It seems there's more troubling you." Doujou stated, filling his cup with coffee and bringing it up to his lips.

Tezuka nodded, but didn't say anything because it was something too personal to discuss. Something between him and Shibasaki.

_Flashback._

"_Tell me you love me." Shibasaki spoke, wrapping her arms around him._

_They were on their way back to the dorms. They'd gone for a drink and were walking the dark streets, only lighted by the lanterns who were placed every few metres, towards the base. Shibasaki had been talking about nothing in particular when she suddenly released his arm which she had taken once they'd left the café, and stopped right in front of him. He knew he wasn't the best in expressing his feelings. Doing so in words seemed plain weird to him, and it scared him to say something which sounded strange in his own opinion._

_But she regarded him through those inquiry hazel eyes of hers until she smiled, released him, and slithered out of his arms -which he had unconsciously wrapped around her in return of her tender embrace- and said;_

"_I'll make you say it one day." with a bright smile on her lips. After that she turned, and once more grabbed his arm._

"_Yeah, someday. Perhaps I'll be able to some day." he whispered. He realised well enough how bad a woman could take this, but he knew Shibasaki. She was smart, and she'd probably already noticed. Noticed that he was just shy. Shy to say such a cheesy sounding line even though it was the truth, and nothing but the truth. He loved Shibasaki. More than he ever thought he'd be able to love someone for that matter. Somehow she had slithered her way into his life and into his heart, and he didn't even feel angry because of it. He didn't feel angry that she'd become so important to him without him having anything to say about it._

At that moment, a low-ranked Clerk ran in in a panic, and Tezuka immediately feared the worst.

"Come quickly! One of the Librarians is being held captive!" he yelled, obviously in panic. If he'd somehow regained his composure Tezuka was sure he would've hit the 'Emergency' button that every Clerk station was equipped with.

"Who?" Tezuka brought out.

"Ittou Toshoshi Shibasaki!" the man replied, trying to catch his breath.

At that Tezuka rushed out, followed closely by Doujou and Komaki.

Shibasaki knew she should've known better and have informed Security to keep an eye on the man. The thing was he hadn't behaved strange or violent at all. Not until he heard that the book he wanted was not available. As Shibasaki tried to calm him down she'd seen him snap. He'd grabbed her by her collar and yanked her from behind the desk before she had a chance to alert Security. He pulled her towards him in such a violent way that her eyes grew wide and she started to panic as she noticed just how much stronger than her he was. His blue eyes were clouded with anger, and as he started to yell she felt herself succumb under the mental pressure.

As the man realised that one of her colleagues -one who hadn't immediately rushed to Shibasaki's aid by trying to calm him down- had disappeared through a back door, leading to the Stacks, he'd thrown a fit, pulling Shibasaki against him -her back against his chest- and pulled a gun from his jacket.

Shibasaki, mute from fear felt how she was being pulled with him, towards the exit.

'Tezuka!' she thought, fear taking over, tears stinging behind her eyes. 'Help!'

"Stop right there!" Shibasaki heard Tezuka's voice as they passed the book-shaped monuments outside of the Library.

His voice had never sounded more heroic than at that moment, and seeing how he always had a manly voice said a lot. It sent shivers up and down her spine, and for but a millisecond did she feel pity for the man who held her.

She found her voice. "Tezuka!" but was silenced by the man by a hit on her head from the gun.

Tezuka growled dangerously, his hands clenched and he felt a rage he'd never felt before in his entire life.

"Tell us who you are, and what you want." he demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything until I'm sure you'll give me what I want!"

"And what is that?" Tezuka continued, buying time for his fellow Task Team Members to get ready.

"I want every copy the Library owns of a certain series!"

"Every one?" Tezuka questioned, a bit puzzled. Was he part of some organisation working for the Media Betterment?

"No more questions!" the man yelled, pushing the gun against Shibasaki's head.

"Okay. But in exchange I want you to let go of the Librarian." Tezuka knew just how important it was to not let him show how much he knew -and cared- about the person he was holding hostage. If he did Shibasaki would be in even greater danger. Unconsciously he grabbed for the gun he'd brought along.

'They're going to be too lat if this goes on.' Tezuka noticed as they were nearly at the gate. Every time the conversation annoyed the man, he had removed himself -and Shibasaki- further from the Library and possible danger, and towards the gate.

Tezuka knew he had but one chance. One chance to save Shibasaki.

"I'm going to take my cell phone to make a phone call, alright?" he spoke, lowering his half raised arms which had been a sign of peace up until now.

Tezuka's eyes found Shibasaki's who regarded him through wide and watery eyes, and she knew she had to brace herself.

Tezuka noticed Doujou and Komaki hidden at the gate, and knew it was now or never. He'd get the attention, disable him with a quick blow and get Shibasaki out while they did the rest by restraining and then cuffing him. It was possible they'd aim for his legs and arms if something were to go wrong.

"So what's the series you want?" he asked, reaching behind his back.

"The Lord of the Rings! It's inap-"

Before he could even end his phrase, Tezuka had short his hand in which he'd held the gun. Shibasaki had closed her eyes and before she really grasped what was going on was enveloped by Tezuka's strong arms, and pulled away from danger.

Apparently the two Lieutenants had done an excellent job restraining the now heavily bleeding man, for she could only hear him grumble and yell some words that should be censored.

"Shibasaki?" she heard Tezuka ask, and by his tone she knew he was worried as hell.

She looked up and saw him smile weakly at her, and she found that she'd reached her limit. She fell through her knees, Tezuka following her into a kneeling position so that she wouldn't hurt herself, and she started crying.

Her hands shook uncontrollably and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Her arms wrapped themselves around him, pressing herself against him as if she wanted to disappear.

"It's alright now Shibasaki." he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm here. You're safe."

Her crying died down.

"Thank you." she whispered.

His eyes widened. "For what?"

"For saving me."

He smiled weakly. "I will always come to your aid Shibasaki, because I love you."

They both stiffened at that phrase. He, because he hadn't expected it to be so easy, so natural, and she because she had waited so long to hear those exact words coming from him, and she couldn't believe he'd just said exactly those words.

Nevertheless she smiled through her tears and whispered:

"I love you too."

After a week Shibasaki had gotten over the worst fears, though she was allowed to work in the Stacks for another week. Iku had been one of the reasons she'd gotten better in such a short period of time. Every time she'd been having a nightmare she'd gently awoken her, comforted her, and turned the conversations around to happier subjects. But the main reason she was swiftly back on her feet was undoubtedly the attendance of her boyfriend -and hero- Tezuka Hikaru who loved her, and had saved her life.

The fact he told her he'd do so anytime was a great help as well. Since he was in the Task Force there wasn't much to doubt about his capability of doing so.

She walked over to him as he waited at the front door of the dorm to bring her to work. She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his neck while his easily made their way around her waist in a more shy way.

"Tell me you love me." she demanded in a happy voice.

He smiled shyly and whispered; "I love you."

_Well that's it. I hoped you liked the story. XD They may be a little OOC, but I hope you'll be able to cope with that. ^^" It's been a while since I wrote anything for Toshokan Sensou and now I'm filled with so many ideas! XD The next one is already ready (I only need to type it over since I write on paper…)! Anyway I hoe you've liked it! Even if you didn't please leave a review!_

_**Information!**_

_**Ittou Toshoshi means Library Clerk First class!**_


End file.
